


Lies

by Bil



Series: Harry Potter Poetry [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bil/pseuds/Bil
Summary: They lie to you and you believe it,because you can't believe they'd lieorbecause you want to believe it's trueorbecause you don't know how else to survive.
Series: Harry Potter Poetry [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674880
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> A rather pessimistic look at Harry's life and the people around him. Not JKR's canon, but honestly there are times I could believe it was true...

They lie to you and you believe it,  
because you can't believe they'd lie  
or   
because you want to believe it's true  
or  
because you don't know how else to survive.

And you do what they ask you to do,  
because it's all they ask of you   
or  
because you believe in them  
or  
because you believe they love you.

(And maybe - just maybe - they do love you.)

And if they want you to save/kill/aid/love/die  
then you will do it.  
Because no one ever asked you for anything  
(useless)  
because no one ever thought you worth anything  
(worthless)  
because no one ever loved you before  
(pathetic).

(They might love you - they just might.)

It's worth it to you to take that chance:  
To believe whatever they tell you  
(gullible)  
to do whatever they ask of you  
(stupid)  
to risk everything in case - just in case - they love you  
(fool).

(They say they love you and you'll die for "I love you".)

You don't care what others say about you,  
about the whispers behind closed doors.  
Because even if they lie, even if it's not true,  
they're still saying it to you.  
Because deep inside you are just a little boy  
locked in the dark under the stairs...

And you'll die for "I love you".

-


End file.
